


Hetaoni: Final Stage

by RussetSaffron



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: After Chapter 17/1 of the game, I want to give closure to Hetaoni, Mention of abuse, Multi, Too many relationships, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussetSaffron/pseuds/RussetSaffron
Summary: Italy is unconscious, England is blind, Spain and Romano are missing. How will everything turn out?





	1. Chapter 1: Sogni (Dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of my own fanfic. I originally wrote this in Spanish, since is my mother tongue. If you want to read it in Spanish, I'll leave the link at the end of the chapter.

"¿Are you going in? You don’t have to, it’s a dream."

"Just because it's a dream."

I look at him with determination and turn the door knob, entering the mansion. In the hall are Prussia and Japan waiting for us.

Everything happens just like in previous timeloops. We hear a plate fall and Japan goes to take a look.

"This will be just as I wish it to be, right?" I whisper to Holy Roman Empire so Prussia can't hear us.

"Of course, it's your dream. But please, be careful. If you die here, you'll die in the real world too."

"It doesn't matter. It's not like anyone it's going to miss me... You are not there anymore..."

"What are you two whispering there?" asks Prussia.

"Nothing,no-"

"Ahh!!"

My scream echoes on the walls. Despite having lived this so many times, i can't help it. Prussia screams too and sets off running upstairs.

I run with Holy Roman Empire through the hallway into the tatami room, blocking the door so Japan can't come in if he tries to investigate here.

"Italy!Stand behind me!"

"No. I'm going to fight."

"Don't put your life at risk, you idiot! I promised I would protect you!If you die, your brother is going to kill me!"

"R-Romano? But he's not...Ah!"

I put my hands in my head, enduring the terrible pain and I fall on my knees. My mind is suddenly crowded with memories.

«" _Try saying my name."_

_"R–Romano."_

_"My full name!"_

_"I-Italy Romano."_

_"See, idiot? I'm Italy too!_ "»

"R-Romano...He is waiting for me... Japan, Prussia, Spain and everybody else... They are all waiting for me!"

"Ugh..."

I look up and I don't see the monster anymore. Standing in front of me it's Holy Roman Empire, with a wound in his chest. Tears start filling my eyes. It can't be...

"Holy Roman Empire!" I scream, getting up "No...No! No! NO! I don't want to lose you again!"

"It's okay... This is just a dream, remember?"

He falls down, even though I try to catch him. His hat rolls away and he moves his hair from his face. Why didn't he look like himself for a moment? Who am I seeing?

"No... Don't go. Not again."

He looks at me and smiles. His face is getting even more pale.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm with you and I'm waiting for you... Don't you remember?"

My mind brings me back more memories and I suddenly understand everything.

"Y-You... It can't be... ¿Ger-?"

"Goodbye, Italy. I've already done my part. Now live, they are waiting for you. I'm waiting for you."

He closes his eyes and I can't feel his breath. No...

"No! NO,NO,NO!" I cry desperately "Wait! There's so much I want to ask you! Don't die! Germany!"

He doesn't answer, he doesn't breathe... I'm all alone again.

"Why didn't I realize before? Please, forgi-"

"¡Italy-kun!"

It can't be! That voice! I look around, searching for the source of the sound.

"Ita-chan! Wake up!"

"Prussia?"

"Italy, please..."

"Germany? Where are you!?"

"Very well, very well... Congratulations, congratulations..." A sinister whisper echoes in the corridors "Get out, get out..."

That voice creeps me out. A soft voice, a woman's voice.

"What's happening? Who's there?"

"Get out. Get out! OUT!"

  



	2. Chapter 2: Erinnerungen (Memories)

"Italy-kun."

"What's wrong,Japan? " asks my brother.

My heart skips a beat. Is Italy waking up?

"Ho..ly..Ro...me..."

Prussia turns pale when he hears him and looks at me. My mind is foggy. Why do I feel like this? That name... Why does it sound so familiar when I've never heard it before?

"¿Doitsu-san? You're pale."

"Hey, W-West..."

"Italy..."

A swirl of images comes to my mind. Images of a girl in a green dress.

_< <Holy Rome, look, look. Does it look good on me?>>_

Holy Rome? I don't...

_< <I'll be waiting for you with lots of sweets.>>_

Wait...

_< <Promise you will come back, okay?>>_

That girl...

_< <Holy Roman Empire.>>_

Italy!

"I am..."

I look at my brother, who is staring at me in silence..

"Bruder... I met him. I met Italy when we were kids, right? He's calling my name... I remember."

France approaches us with a frown on his face and Canada follows him.

"N-No. Don't be silly, West!" answers Prussia nervously.

"Gilbert" France puts a hand on my brothers shoulder "Keeping it from him isn't necessary anymore Ludwig, it's true, you met him"

"But... How? I almost don't remember my childhood. Who am I?

"You lost your memory in the war" says my brother "I had to protect you so I changed your name"

"No..."

" I know you're pissed, I know I should've told you... You can blame me, you have every right to be mad."

"Enough."

"I was selfish, I preferred lying to you than losing you..."

"Shut up."

"If I had told you, you could have been happy with Ita-chan..."

" I said enough!" I shout punching the wall behind me "Shut up!"

Prussia looks at me silently and lowers his head.

"None of this is your fault nor of any of us. War, our bosses' selfishness, those are the real causes."

"West..."

I reach out to my brother and give him a hug, feeling how my memories are slowly coming back.

"Holy Roman Empire! No! I don't want to lose you again! Germany!"

Italy's cries make all of us turn around. He's screaming and crying while he turns again and again in bed.

"¡Italy-kun!"

Japan gets to the bed anxiously. I sit next to him and take Italy's hand.

"Ita-chan! Wake up!"

"Italy, please..."

His breathing calms down but I don't let go of him. I'll stay by his side.

"You know?" my brother sits next to me "The day you... changed... I found you wounded in the battlefield. I thought your little body wouldn't be able to endure it. You never stopped calling Ita-chan until you lost consciousness."

"I remember... Before that I lived with Austria. You used to come often to visit us. Back then I thought Italy was a girl."

"You were in love. You chased him but he got scared and hid." says Francis "The day you left for war was the last time you two saw each other. He's been waiting for you since then. He never realized you were right beside him"

" I don't want to lose him, not again"

"Relax" murmured Japan "We will never let him die"

Even without my memories I fell in love with him. Without knowing our past, I loved him again. Now that I remember the truth... I won't let anything separate us again..

  



	3. Chapter 3: 电话 Diànhuà (Calls)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had some issues with my PC's OS, so it took me a while to translate this one. Hope you enjoy!

"This place creeps me out, aru. What do you want to find in here?"

"I don't know, but I feel there's something interesting down here." smiles Russia

I sigh and enter the first door I find, with Ivan following me closely. On the wall I see a lever and I feel tempted to pull it.

"What would this be for, aru?"

"No idea. I wouldn't touch it being the only ones here."

"You're right, aru. We don't know what could happen"

We check the room from top to bottom without finding anything. We move through the hallway to the big library where we almost lost Opium and Italy.

"Woooow! That's a lot of books!" says Ivan.

"Let's check this place a bit, aru"

I start searching the bookshelves, moving books without finding anything. I glance at Rusia, who is searching the bookshelf behind me.

After a while searching, I give up and I look at Ivan again.

"There's nothing here, aru. Let's go look in the other room."

When I go in, I see a note on the table. I get closer and pick it up, while Russia checks the bookshelves. The note is written in a weird caligraphy and in capital letters.

"Ivan, do you know how to read this?"

He looks at the note.

"I think it's Latin, maybe France can read it"

"Have you found anything, aru?"

"This book looks like England's, I think we should give it to him."

He gives me a book with a glyph on the cover. It really looks like England's.

"We should go back upstairs, aru. There's nothing left to see here."

Ivan's phone starts ringing and I look at him with suspicion.

"Give me a moment, Yao-yao"

I get out of the room a little bit mad. Does he care to answer with me in the room? And what about that habit of calling me Yao-yao? I'm not a kid!

I touch my face and feel it burning. Damn Ivan, damn nickname, damn everyone...

I start flipping through the book while I wait for him. I can't understand anything that's written. It's not English, that I'm sure...

I suddenly hear a metallic thud behind me and I see Ivan, sword in his hand, stopping a hit obviously directed to me.

"Do not touch important things, da?"

With a swift movement, Russia makes the entity disappear. He holds his arm, which is bleeding a lot.

"Ivan! Are you okay, aru? Let me see."

I hold his hand and notice a deep cut in his arm. Without second guessing, I tear a strip from my jacket and use it as a bandage to cover the wound.

"Thanks for saving me" I whisper while I make a knot with the piece of cloth.

" You know it's not a big deal. It wasn't the first time, it won't be the last."

I feel myself blushing again. No, Yao, no.

"Let's go back upstairs, aru. You have to get that wound taken care."

I pick up the book and the note from the floor, where they ended when I turned around and saw that thing.

We go up to the safe room and I leave the book on the table. With the note in my hand, I approach France.

"Francis, aru. Can you read Latin?"

Well, I think I'm a little bit rusty, but I could try. Why do you ask, Chine?"

"We found this note downstairs. Ivan says it's in Latin.

"TEMPUS TRANSIT ET REVERTETUR, ET ITA EST NON SATIS. EGO HAVE UT MODUM INVENIRE. This is quite old. It says something along the lines of Time goes by and returns, yet still is not enough. I have to find a way. Do you think it's related to the time loops?"

"I'm not sure, aru. But whoever wrote that may have left more notes."


	4. Chapter 4: Guilt

"Alfred, have Russia and China brought something?" asks Iggy "I feel some magic that wasn't there before."

I look around and see a book on the table, next to China and France.

"There's a book here. It wasn't there a moment ago."

"Can you bring it to me?"

I get up and pick up the book. Yao looks at me and nods, knowing I'm going to give it to Arthur. I get the book close to him, holding his hands to guide them over the cover.

"I feel a really strong magic but... It's not mine. I can't identify it. Could you read it for me?"

I stay silent, looking at him. Everything is my fault...

"America?"

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. If I hadn't been so careless, you...

"Shut up. You are an absolute moron, you know? None of this is your fault."

"You know that's not true. If I hadn't lost Texas... You wouldn't..."

I bite my lip, almost making it bleed. I want to cry but I shouldn't...

"Alfred, I know you since you were a child and I know you are really stubborn. I won't get anything by telling you it's not your fault, you still won't believe me. Not me nor anyone."

"Iggy..."

He holds my hands between his and keeps talking, staring straight ahead as if he was looking at me in the eye. But he's not and his empty look hurts more than any wound in the world.

"What I mean is... If you feel so guilty, don't stay there wailing, you moron. Do something"

"And what can I do? I can't... I can't bring your sight back"

"No, you can't." he lowers his head "But you can stay with me until I can get around on my own. B-Be my guide, I mean"

He turns his head, slightly blushed. My tears start flowing and fall on his hands, but I can't stop them.

"Arthur..."

"Come on, stop crying. I'm just blind, not dead. Even if I didn't get my sight back, my life would still be quite normal. So pull yourself together and tell me what's in the bloody book."

I smile, clenching his hand, and I open the book. I don't tell him, but I see the tears he hides lowering his head and I make myself a promise. I'm going to protect him over my own life.

  



	5. праца ў камандзе praca ŭ kamandzie (Teamwork)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me this long to translate the next chapter. I've been kinda busy with my studies.

My sister and I run when we hear the shot coming from where we were with the others. When we arrive, I see that Liechtenstein is shooting at one of those things, scared to death, while Hungary holds her own bloody arm. Without thinking twice, I get my knife and attack with wrath.

"Leave my friends alone!"

I stab it in the leg, pulling the knife along to make a deep cut. My siblings' words come to my mind I made friends, I have to take care of them... And I won't let anything bad happen to any of them.

My thoughts make me lose attention on the monster and it hits me, throwing me off in the air. I fall on my side, next to Hungary. The fall has left me breathless.

While I try to get up I see how my sister gets her garden fork and stabs the creature in the neck with it, making it screech in pain. Liechtenstein keeps shooting, hitting it in the head, and Hungary gets her shotgun from the floor and kills it off with another bullet. The thing disappears and Ukraine comes running towards me.

"Belarus, are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Vienhryja, is your arm okay?"

"I'm fine, it's only a scratch. But thank god you made it back in time."

"We should get back to the entrance" suggests Liechtenstein shyly, "Switzerland said they were going to establish a medical post there."

We agree with her and set course to the mansion's entrance. It creeps me out to think about how things could be going inside there, but I trust my brother and his friends.

As we get closer, we start hearing more voices.

"Has anyone else come then?" asks my sister, more to herself than to us.

The first thing we see when we arrive is Belgium arguing with her brother.

"But, brother, let me go with you..."

"So you get killed? No, you stay here with Lux, taking care of the brats."

I notice that there are a lot more nations near the mansion than when we arrived. Portugal, Belgium and her siblings, the micronations, England's siblings and also China's... We have backup now.

"Netherlands" Hungary calls him, walking to Belgium and him. "Let her come with me and the girls. Your sister is stronger than you think"

"Don't mess with this, Hungary"

"Come on, Holandia... We are going to be all together. I promise you I'll take care of Bel"

The blond makes a thinking face. Hungary smiles at him and he just sighs.

"Okay, But Lux stays here"

Belgium's little sister, who is a couple of meters away talking to Monaco and Andorra, turns around when she hears her name.

"Don't worry. I already wanted to stay"

Netherlands looks at Belgium and hugs her.

"Call me if anything happens. Hongarije, take care of her."

Hungary nods and Belgium walks to Portugal.

"Port, take care of my brother. Be careful, please."

"We will. Don't worry, lil poppy"

They part from us and go talk to Greece, who is sitting under a tree looking at his phone with his arm resting on his battle axe.

"Girls!"

We hear a deafening yell and a pink swirl comes directly at us, dragging two other figures by the arm. Taiwan, energetic as always, has dragged Vietnam and Southern Ireland in her run towards us. I don't know Ireland well, but she is said to have quite a strong personality. Her shiny orange hair, loose but with a small braid on one side of the face, reminds me a bit of those representations of Celtic warriors.

"I was looking for you! We want to go with you."

Hungary, who has been unanimously proclaimed leader of the group, smiles widely.

"Great. The more, the merrier. See, Bel? Now your brother has no reason to worry."

I stay silent, looking at everyone talk to each other until my sister approaches me.

"Are you okay, Bilorusʹ?"

"Yes, it's just..."

I don't know if I should tell her or not. I don't know if I should tell her how I'm feeling. But she is my sister and she should know.

"I'm scared, Ukraina. I made real friends for the first time and..."

"You don't want them to get harmed. It's completely normal. My little sister is growing up."

She hugs me, squeezing me until she almost makes me choke. I smile and look around. Brother, for you and for my friends I promise I will fight without fear.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it didn't have many errors, it's my first time using Computer Assisted Translation Software. For those who want the Spanish version, you can find it in https://www.wattpad.com/48607875-hetaoni-final-stage-cap%C3%ADtulo-1-sogno-sue%C3%B1o


End file.
